Roadshow Entertainment
''Editions by mr3urious and Brendan Richards'' ''Logo captures by AustralianRoadshow and EnormousRat'' ''Video captures courtesy of AustralianTVClassics, MarleyAndFriends, EnormousRat, OldVideoLover, FilmwaysVTC, thelogoarchive, and bigdanisstillalive'' Background: Roadshow Entertainment (formerly "Roadshow Home Video") was formed by a merger with Australian film distributor Roadshow and Australian cinema chain Village Cinemas. Roadshow Entertainment is currently one of the biggest home entertainment distributors in Australia, currently releasing content from Village Roadshow Pictures, BBC, ABC, Lionsgate Films, The Weinstein Company as well as Australian TV content. 1st Logo (1982-1985) Nicknames: "Welcome to Roadshow Home Video", "Australian Outline", "Aussie Light Trails" Logo: It's only an updated variant of the 1979 Roadshow theatrical logo with "HOME VIDEO", in yellow, zooming out below "Roadshow". Variants: There are a lot of variants for this logo: *After the logo, "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE", in yellow, appears and zooms out into the Australia as an announcer says, "Welcome to Roadshow Home Video. Before the movie, we'd like to show you previews of some of our films.". *Same as the above variant, but no announcer. "HOME VIDEO" and "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE" are also in red instead of yellow. *There would be just "Roadshow" and no "HOME VIDEO", announcer, or "SNEAK PREVIEWS". *There would be no announcer or "SNEAK PREVIEWS". *On very early tapes, such as The Fifth Musketeer and the very first release of Mad Max, basically, a combo of variant 2 and the Roadshow Films logo plays. "HOME VIDEO" is in red (like variant 2), then the Roadshow Films logo's animation plays ("Roadshow" reverses on to Australia, "The Australian Company" appears), and "HOME VIDEO" zooms out. After an introductory scroll, the opening animation is repeated, but it freeze-frames when Australia hits the usual position. "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE" in red zooms out just as the freeze frame begins, and later, it zooms out. FX/SFX: Same as the theatrical logo, but with "HOME VIDEO" zooming out. Music/Sounds: Same as the theatrical logo but with the announcer. Availability: Rare. It premiered on Scanners, and can also be seen on such releases as First Blood, Mad Max, Gallipoli, and The Terminator. Scare Factor: No originality with the logo here. It's the same as its theatrical counterpart, plus the theatrical logo is squeezed here to fit the TV screen, but "HOME VIDEO" and "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE" are both perfectly proportioned (also, the difference between the film-based footage and the video-based text is more blatantly obvious if you have any tape with this logo converted to NTSC); also, the Australia outline is a bit closer to the screen during the "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR CATALOGUE" part, and the cut to there from "Roadshow HOME VIDEO" is therefore a bit noticeable. 2nd Logo (1985-1992) Nickname: "The Australian V of Doom", "The Roadshow V", "Golden Roadshow V" Logo: On a black background, three stylized, separate, golden "V"s are formed by yellow flashing effects from the right side. Three more are formed, filling the gaps. The result is a giant "V", or a triangle comprised of six progressively smaller "V"s. The giant "V" zooms out a little, and "ROADSHOW HOME VIDEO", in a white ITC Avant Garde Gothic font, zooms in below the "V". The "V" shines, and yellow "lasers" appear from the left and right sides of the screen. The lasers overlap under "ROADSHOW HOME VIDEO" and turn into "VILLAGE ROADSHOW CORPORATION", also in ITC Avant Garde Gothic. Promo Variants: *Sometimes, the message "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR MOVIES" appears in brown and white. *On some videos released in 1988 (Australia's bicentennial year), the logo starts out like the 1st logo, with the Australia outline, but then fades into this logo as an announcer says, "In the Australian tradition, Roadshow Home Video brings you a 6-pack, the Aussie 6-pack. In this, our bicentennial year, for only $19.88 each, you can have in your home library six of the all-time greatest Australian movies." *Sometimes, it would turn over to "SNEAK PREVIEWS FROM OUR MOVIES". FX/SFX: The yellow flashes, lasers, and shining. Cheesy Factor: See above. Music/Sounds: A very loud, dramatic synth stinger, basically. Availability: Rare. Seen on Australian tapes released in the late 1980s-early 1990s. It Was often followed by the Video Selection Australlia logo. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. The music and in-your-face effects may scare many people (Especially young children). The announcer variation is lowered to medium, because his voice overlaps the music. 3rd Logo (1992-2011) Logo: Same as the theatrical version, except the segments move from front to back rather than the other way around, and "ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT" appears in its place with the byline "A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY" below, underneath a line. Variants: *On some of the first releases with this logo, the words "HOME VIDEO" replace "ENTERTAINMENT". *On some releases like The Dish, Space Cowboys and Looking for Alibrandi, the text is smaller and the word "HOME" is added. The byline is not italicised. *There is a special promo variant in which there is a smaller logo at the top of the screen, and "Power to the People at Home" (with an announcer repeating the line) in silver script is wiped in below, then it flashes. *From around late 1995 onwards, the company name just zooms out with the "V". FX/SFX: The "V" segments moving into place. Music/Sounds: *1992-1995: A low-pitched calm synth tune with 4 chime sounds with a low synth sound at the end. *1995-2011: A 5-note synth chime arrangement, based on the Roadshow Films theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the DVD releases of Happy Feet, Ocean's Twelve and Thirteen, and I Am Legend, the Village Roadshow Pictures music is heard. *On Blu-ray releases, the music is in a lower tone due to PAL to NTSC sound conversion. Availability: Common. Appears on all Roadshow material before mid-2011. Scare Factor: None. This is much tamer than before. Low for the 1992-1995 music variant because of the low synth-sound at the end. 4th Logo (2011- ) Logo: The same animation as the 1992 Roadshow Films logo, except it is slightly more orange-tinted and the text "ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT", with its byline, zooms out with it to end up with the same result as the last logo. FX/SFX: A combination of the Roadshow Films animation and the zooming out of the company name. Music/Sounds: The last 8 notes of the Roadshow Films theme. Availability: Seen on all material from Roadshow starting with the 2011 DVD release of Red Dog. Notable titles include Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World and The Artist. Scare Factor: None. Other Category:Australia Category:Home Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Limited